


Chocolate Strawberries and Chili Popcorn

by Truly_Hopeless



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Film Parody, Companionable Snark, Cuddles, Denial, F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Hopeless/pseuds/Truly_Hopeless
Summary: After he loses a bet, Sonic and Amy have a movie night.A gift for DarkSt0rm009.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog





	Chocolate Strawberries and Chili Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for my boyfriend DarkSt0rm009 as a (very late, and not yet finished) Valentine's gift since he's a fan of Sonic. I'm still pretty new to the fandom so most of what I know about these characters is either through him, through cutscenes and video clips, or through the wiki. I just hope that these characters aren't too out of character. Also, just so you know they're adults in this story (Amy is nineteen and Sonic is twenty-two). The rest will hopefully be finished soon. Enjoy.

Sonic rang the doorbell, a bag with two bottles of fruit punch and two cartons of ice cream in his hands and an anxious feeling in his stomach.

_Why did I make that bet with her? I mean, she could have asked for a worse reward for winning, but... It's just going to be the two of us for the whole evening. No Tails, no Knuckles, and it's unlikely that one of Egghead's robots is going to interrupt us since Amy and I must have destroyed more than half of them._

Earlier that week, as the team prepared to take out the robots Dr. Eggman had sent to try to capture more animals, he and Amy Rose had made a bet on which of the two of them could destroy more robots. If Sonic had won, Amy would've owed him lunch. But since Amy had won, she asked that he watch a movie with her on Friday night, specifying that he come to her apartment alone and bring something for them to drink. While he liked her a lot more than when they first met, he wasn't sure he was ready to try to be more than her friend and ally on the battlefield, even if she seemed more than open to the idea and constantly asked him to go out with her. So in a way, this was their first...

_No, it's not a date! We're just hanging out and watching a movie! Friends do that all the time._

Amy opened the door, her bright green eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Sonic! You're just in time! I just finished making the snacks."

"Great. I brought fruit punch and some ice cream since it was on sale. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's fine."

Sonic followed her into the living room where he could see some fluffy blankets and pillows on the couch and on the coffee table were chocolate covered strawberries, some other candy, and two bowls of popcorn, one plain, the other with various seasonings mixed in, including...

"Chili powder?"

"Yeah! I considered making chili dogs since you said they were your favorite food, but I was worried about making a mess in the living room. So I decided to make chili popcorn so that you'll still have something spicy."

Sonic took a couple of pieces of the chili popcorn and put it in his mouth.

"It's good! Thanks, Amy."

"You're welcome."

"So what movie will we be watching?"

She held up a DVD showing a goose and a jewel scarab about to kiss in the rain.

" _The Notebook._ I heard that it's a good one for date nights."

"This is not a date."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sonic."

She put the DVD into the player, pressed the play button, and then sat down on the couch next to Sonic.


End file.
